customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Crystals
The Great Crystals are a sentient artefact/cosmic being found in the "Aquaon" storyarcs - they play a central role as the main power behind the mystical city of Atlantis and are consistantly depicted as mysterious, extremely powerful and benevolent in nature. Story Long before human civilisation came to be the Great Crystals arrived from an unknown dimension and bestowed a gift upon a small tribe of people in the form of ancient knowledge on both magic and technology. Using this knowledge the followers of the Great Crystals founded the Great Empire known as Atlantis and it flourished under the rulership of several dynasties: at the height of Atlantis' power the Great Crystals formed three powerful Guardians to aid in the defence of the kingdom. However the Great Crystals were aware that corruption had began to surface in Atlantis when the third Great Emperor rose to the power - a warning sign beginning with a slow but steady decline in Atlantis' population. The Great Crystals were called upon by the Great Emperor to revive his dead wife, Princess Amalya, yet they refused on the grounds that bringing back the dead would pervert the balance of nature. In rage and bitterness the Great Emperor went against the Great Crystals in favor of warmongering and barbaric witchcraft, ultimately resulting in a catacylsm that sank Atlantis into the ocean. The Great Crystals saved a single girl from the devastation in the form of Aquaon, the daughter of the Great Emperor, they transported her to their own realm - although she pleaded with them to restore her fallen people once again they refused. However the Great Crystals agreed to grant Aquaon's wish to return to her kingdom and protect it in order to preserve the memory of the sunken kingdom. To aid her the Great Crystals created a large shield around Atlantis that blocked out the surrounding ocean like a large bubble and bestowed Aqauaon with knowledge on their magic so she could call on their aid if she ever required it. Powers The Great Crystals are godlike beings of immense power who seem to be capable of almost any feat - they can bestow incredible gifts upon mortals and even form mystical Guardians to protect places they consider important. However the Great Crystals seem to run by a strict set of rules they will not break and will refuse to do certain tasks, the most notable of which is revival of the dead - it is unknown whether it is beyond them to do so or if they simply choose not to but whenever a mortal has asked them to bring back the dead they have denied them, from the warning they gave the Great Emperor it seems that they do not grant such requests out of a fear of unbalancing nature itself, they may also be fearful of invoking the wrath of more powerful deities such as the Supreme Being - who are known to frown upon such direct violations of the natural order. Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Artefacts